


Нежный Котёнок

by sshereall



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crushes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hair trigger, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No Condoms, Oral Sex, PTDS, Praise Kink, Stockings, Swearing, Sweet Talk, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshereall/pseuds/sshereall
Summary: Питер не носил то, что Тони назвал бы нормальным, не то чтобы было что-то изначально неправильное в том, что он носил или что-то ещё. Это просто поразило его как что-то...непривычное. Проще говоря.И Тони не совсем уверен, что делать с этим открытием.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soft Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836553) by [Layora88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88). 



Тони ещё спит. Он уверен, что всё еще спит. Мыслительные процессы — это ведь что-то, да? Тони пытается вернуть свой мозг в строй, но чувствует лишь одни помехи. Он моргает, а рядом стоящий Клинт, бормочет что-то о кофе и выглядит таким же усталым, как и Тони.

Он пытается избавиться от пелены перед глазами, наконец, осмысливая слова Клинта.

— Лучше бы тебе оставить это мне, чувак, — пробормотал он, а Тони принимает вид замешательства, когда видит, как Клинт тянется за последней _порцией_ в кофейнике.

Точно, _кофе_. Он посмотрел на ярко-красную кружку в расцветке Железного Человека в своей руке, которая переливалась золотом. _Точно_. Вероятно, ему следует выпить немного, чтобы, возможно, его мозг мог функционировать нормал…э-э, более нормально, чем обычно. _Простите его_ за то, что он сейчас не может нормально пользоваться своим мозгом, _большое вам спасибо._

Итак, Тони отхлебнул кофе и, опустив кружку, _всё ещё_ не в силах осознать, что перед ним находится, решил, что лучше выпьет всё до дна. Он сделал несколько глотков, обжигая рот и чуть не давясь, но всё же заставляя себя глотать. Во всяком случае, он не обжигается так каждый день.

 _О_ , да кого он обманывает? Ему повезет, если он проведёт день, не говоря уже о трёх часах, не обжигая себя _чем-нибудь_.

Итак, кофе успешно обжёг ему горло, он моргнул и попытался переосмыслить Ситуацию. Потому что это было… _Ситуацией_. Заглавная _«С»_ полностью оправдана.

Он судорожно вздохнул, когда картина перед ним не изменилась. Должно быть, он всё ещё спит. Единственное правдоподобное объяснение.

Поставив пустую кружку на кухонный стол, он стряхнул руками, закатал левый рукав и изо всех ущипнул себя за локоть.

— _Пиздану…_ — начал он ругаться, обрывая себя и притягивая к себе сонные взгляды всех присутствующих.

 _Ладно, новый план, раз уж ты не спишь,_ **гений**.

Он мысленно провёл ладонью по лицу, а затем прочистил горло.

— _Простите_ , думал, что оставил в лаборатории кое-что опасное. Но всё нормально, я только вспомнил, что _всё_ в норме, — пробормотал он, лишь слегка переходя на истеричный тон, снова прочищая горло, когда никого, казалось, не забеспокоил его всплеск или маникальный тон.

Кроме Стива, старого доброго Капитана Америка с отдохнувшими и жизнерадостными глазами…в десять часов утра во вторник утром. Тони скорчил гримасу, когда мужчина с любопытством оглядел его, а потом отвлёкся на Баки, который пытался стащить бекон с его тарелки. _Опасность миновала. Успех._  
  
Он окинул взглядом кухню, где сидели его друзья: Брюс читал журнальную статью, Тор набивал свой рот печеньками, Ванда заплетала волосы, болтая с Джарвисом о различных уроках по плетению волос, которые она хотела попробовать. ИИ показывал ей подборки на планшете, который Ванда положила на стол перед собой. Клинт был занят тем, что делал себе ещё кофе, допив остатки, а Наташа сидела на стойке рядом с плитой, наблюдая за происходящим с чашкой травяного чай в руках.

Баки всё ещё пытался стащить бекон с тарелки Стива, даже когда его тарелка была полной еды, Стив сидел рядом с ним, нежно наблюдая за ним и всё время воруя фрукты с тарелки Баки. А потом появился Питер. Питер _чёртов_ Паркер во всём своём восхитительном занудстве просто стоял на кухне с наушниками в ушах и собирал что-то похожее на фруктовый смузи.

Тони проглотил комок в горле, позволяя своему взгляду блуждать по телу, и почувствовал, как внутри у него сжалось от… _чего-то_. Питер не был одет в обычную пижаму, как все остальные, _о нет_. Он был одет во что-то гораздо большее… у Тони не было нужных клеток мозга, необходимых для завершения этого предложения.

Блендер напугал его, и Наташа приподняла одну идеально накрашенную бровь, когда он вздрогнул, и этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить Тони зашевелиться. Он заскользил на ближайшее сиденье, которое, так уж вышло, оказалось рядом со Стивом и подцепил яблоко из вазы с фруктами перед ним, резко подышал на него…а затем начал энергично тереть его о свою футболку. Невероятно _грязную_ футболку. _Мерзость._

Питер замычал и снова привлёк его внимание. Он закончил делать свой смузи и теперь наливал его в одну из этих до смешного больших многоразовых стаканов _Старбакс_ с соломинкой отвратительно ярко-розового цвета и завинчивал крышку. Он не делал ничего примечательного, но одно его явное _присутствие_ и хорошо…если Тони был действительно честен с самим собой, _наряд_ , который он сейчас носил, был достаточным, чтоб привлечь его внимание.

 _Верно_ , вернёмся к его одежде.

Тони выдохнул и просто позволил себе посмотреть на него секунду или три.

Потому что, опять же, Питер не носил то, что Тони назвал бы _нормальным_ , не то чтобы было что-то изначально _неправильное_ в том, что он носил или что-то ещё. Это просто поразило его как что-то… _непривычное_. Проще говоря.

Парень был одет в огромный вязаный свитер цвета слоновой кости, который был явно велик ему на три размера, но явно любимым. Кроме того, на нём не было никаких штанов…судя по том, что Тони мог сказать, длина его свитера закрывала верхнюю часть его бёдер и было кое-что ещё. Но…э-э, Тони мысленно прочистил горло и чуть перегнулся через стойку, чтобы лучше разглядеть ноги парнишки.

Возможно, в мозгу Тони снова произошло короткое замыкание, потому что Тони был уверен, что ребёнок был в _чулках_. Он грузно откинулся на спинку стула, бросив быстрый взгляд на яблоко в своей руке, чтобы не _зацикливаться_ на бедном парнишке слишком долго и не вызвать подозрений.

Но _чулки_ , окей? Тони можно было немного извинить, учитывая тот факт, что на Питере были чёртовы _чулки_. Они были белыми и больше походили на носки до бёдер…что, как он и предположил, так оно и было. Видимо, его мозг зациклился на слове «чулки». Они были простыми, без бантов или чего-то ещё, просто белые, которые имели резинку вокруг бедра, которая немного подтягивалась, чтобы держать их на месте. Они выглядели немного женственно, и в сочетании с огромным свитером он выглядел более женственным, чем обычно.

Не то чтобы это было плохо. Тони просто никогда не видел, чтобы он носил что-то кроме джинсов и футболок, иногда потрёпанную толстовку и кроссовки, даже странный костюм для любой вечеринки, куда его приглашала команда. Ну и костюм Человека-Паука, конечно. Тони также видел его в тренировочном костюме и _действительно_ пижаме с тех пор, как он переехал на базу, но большая часть его одежды выглядела ещё хуже, и это не потому, что он не заботился о ней. Он просто имел привычку изнашивать свою одежду быстрее, чем обычно, потому что он проводил слишком много времени в лаборатории и всё такое, и был немного склонен к несчастным случаям с электроинструментами. Но это? _Это_ совершенно выбивало его из колеи!

Потому что Питер выглядел _нежно._

И когда молодой человек, о котором шла речь, обернулся держа в руках смузи, а рукава свитера почти закрывали его маленькие руки, Тони почувствовал себя так, словно его ударили.

Питер выглядел сонно помятым, волосы были взъерошены с одной стороны, кудряшки придавлены тяжёлыми белыми наушниками, а с другой стороны волосы были прямыми, его тёмные волосы завивались больше, чем обычно, на висках и вокруг ушей. Его щёки были немного бледными, в этом не было ничего необычного, хотя Тони был уверен, что смог бы различить следы от подушки на одной из них, и это заставило его рот немного приоткрылся от желания сделать…

_Неа, я туда не пойду._

Питер выглядел мягко. Вот и всё. Э-э, так оно и было, если бы парнишка не захлопал ресницами, делая большой глоток напитка, соломинка соскользнула с его сочно-розовых губ, а затем Питер _замычал_ , явно наслаждаясь вкусом.

А потом он поднял взгляд и увидел, что Тони, блять, _пялится на него._

Тони замер, его мозг отключился, наполняясь белым шумом и _всем прочим_ , беспомощно наблюдая, как Питер стягивает свои тупые наушники Битс с ушей, оставляя их красными в тех участках, где они были изначально, позволяя им скользнуть по его шее, а затем улыбнулся ему сонно и _чертовски_ _очаровательно_ , в уголках глаз появились морщинки, а на щеках сладкие ямочки.

И с Тони было так, так покончено. Потому что да, он, возможно, знал, что был увлечён этим парнем больше, чем большинство сочло бы уместным. _Чёрт_ , даже он бы не назвал это уместным _сейчас_ только потому, что Питеру было больше восемнадцати лет. _Ему девятнадцать,_ услужливо подсказал мозг Тони. _Это не делает его лучше_ , он умственно отсталый.

Потому что это был _Питер,_ Питер _чёртов_ Паркер. Самый милый, самый умный ребёнок, которого Тони когда-либо удавалось встретить, и он с самого начала знал, что попал в беду, но это? _Это_ должно было его погубить, потому что его чувства должны были остаться увлечённостью. _Увлеченность!_ Было смешно. Это перестало быть увлеченностью в тот момент, когда парень превратился в пыль в его руках…

Он резко вдохнул, запах пепла внезапно наполнил его лёгкие, и он не мог нормально _дышать_. Он задыхался, его лицо побледнело, когда он так крепко вцепился в стол, что побелели костяшки пальцев, яблоко в его рту упало куда-то в момент слабости.

Он слышал голоса вокруг себя, а затем сильные руки на плечах, тепло за спиной; когда его зрение начало расплываться, края туманились, он увидел большие тёмные глаза Питера, смотрящие на него с таким _беспокойством_ , отражённым в его взгляде, Тони позволил себе упасть.* ( автор использует fall, что подразумевает влюбленность ) 

Причём во многих отношениях.


	2. Chapter 2

Тони очнулся в чьих-то тёплых объятиях и судорожно вздохнул, когда что-то коснулось его щеки. Он дёрнулся, возможно, гораздо сильнее, чем нужно было, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Его руки разжались, и он убрал чужую ладонь с его щеки, но через мгновение ощутил прохладу ткани приложенной ко лбу.

Он _громко_ застонал и попытался сесть.

— Погоди секунду, Тони. Расслабься, хорошо?

Он сразу же узнал голос Стива и его руки, аккуратно потирающие ладони Тони, в то время как кто-то держал ткань на его лбу. Он протянул руку отмахнуться от их рук и стал сам держать ткань, тяжело дыша и покрываясь холодным липким потом. Он поморщился и, моргая, открыл глаза, пытаясь осмотреться.

Команда была тут. Конечно, это были они. Тони внутренне съёжился…а может быть, и внешне тоже, кого он обманывает? Баки сидел перед ним, Брюс был рядом, они явно пытались оставить ему пространства, но также были готовы помочь любым способом. Тони сейчас не нуждался в помощи. Ему нужно было принять душ, выпить ещё кофе и, может, поесть…

 _Неа_ , от одной мысли о еде у него неприятно скрутило желудок.

Ещё больше кофе.

— М-м-м, ладно, — пробормотал он, отмахиваясь от попытки Стива удержать его, отбрасывая тряпку в сторону и вырываясь из рук блондина.

Стив отпустил его, но Тони чувствовал его присутствие за спиной, когда быстро встал, и сразу же пожалел об этом, ощущая головокружение. Он потянулся, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, и в конце концов упёрся рукой о металлическую руку Баки. Баки не стал уклоняться, и у Тони не было много времени, чтобы чувствовать себя плохо из-за этого, прежде чем он споткнулся — только слегка — и затем полетел прямо на Питера.

Парень стоял на относительно на безопасном расстоянии, озабоченно наблюдая за происходящим, когда Тони наткнулся на него. Питер схватил его за плечо, пытаясь удержать, и Тони отпустил его, слишком напуганный, чтобы наделать ещё чего-нибудь.

— Вы неважно выглядите, Мистер Старк, — произнёс Питер, изображая на лице что-то, что сошло за улыбку, если бы Тони не накосячил так сильно.

— Это твой способ сказать мне, что я старею, Паркер? — усмехнулся Тони.

 _Отступление._ Всегда же работало, да?

Питер обворожительно сморщил нос, глядя на своего наставника.

— Э-э, нет. Это совсем не то, что я хотел сказал. Вы действительно выглядите _болезненно_ , Мистер Старк. Может, вам лучше прилечь? Это была, вроде как, паническая…

— Я в порядке… — он сделал шаг в сторону, высвобождаясь из объятий Питера и пару раз моргнул.

Он и правда чувствовал себя не очень хорошо, но не хотел беспокоить Питера ещё больше.

— Вы не должны врать, Мистер Старк, — спокойно продолжал Питер, заставив Тони замолчать и моргнуть ещё пару раз; пацан всегда был проницателен, как обычно, когда дело касалось благополучия Тони.

— Не вру, Пит. Просто пойду приму душ и ненадолго спущусь в мастерскую. Я буду в порядке, как только избавлюсь от этой вони, — утешил он, делая ещё один шаг от него.

Питер нахмурился, и _Боже_ , Тони ненавидел видеть его хмурым. Он просто не знал, как исправить ситуацию в лучшую сторону в данный момент.

— Почему бы тебе не спустится ко мне через час и не проверить меня, если ты не веришь? Ты даже можешь принести мне кофе, — предложил он, наблюдая, как взгляд Питера смягчился, и он кивнул, а его хмурость уступила нежной улыбке с лёгким намёком на дразнящую.

 _Ну вот_ , уже куда лучше.

— Окей, — медленно произнёс Питер, всё еще обеспокоенный, несмотря на своё согласие, и Тони заставил себя весело улыбнуться, прежде чем развернуться, стряхнуть невидимую пыль со своей потрёпанной футболки и оглядеть Питера в последний раз.

 _Ага_ , всё так же очарователен, как и десять минут назад.

— Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь в этом, Пити. Чу... _Носки_ выглядят мило, идут тебе, _правда_ , — выпалил Тони и быстро направился к выходу из комнаты.

 _Что за нахуй?!_ Он мысленно выругался, до невозможности широко раскрыв глаза и не веря своим ушам, когда направился к лифту.

Он молился, чтобы никто не заметил его широко раскрытых глаз, когда он практически выбежал из комнаты и полностью пропустил румянец, который появился на верхней части щёк и переносице Питера.

— _Хм,_ — фыркнул Баки, слегка прищурившись, когда глянул сначала на Питера, а затем на удаляющего Тони, как раз когда двери лифта открылись, гений благополучно вошёл внутрь.

 _Что ж, всё прошло хорошо_ , — лениво подумал Питер.

На самом же деле всё шло не очень хорошо.


	3. Chapter 3

Благополучно скрывшись в лифте, Тони _несколько_ раз стукнулся затылком о стену и поразмыслил о своих жизненных выборах. Не все они были _плохими_ , что привели его в данный момент, определённо нет, но дело в том, что он только что сделал комплимент Питеру в более чем своей обычной легкомысленной манере, но ради _Бога_ , перед командой! Они были проницательными гадами в хороший день, и сегодня казалось, будет отличный ёбаный день.

Тони злостно пробормотал что-то себе под нос и разочарованно покачал головой, когда лифт поднял его в пентхаус. Может, душ действительно поможет ему чувствовать себя менее ужасно, и теперь когда он двигался, то ощущал свою кожу липкой от пота из-за панической…

Он откашлялся, встряхивая головой, прежде чем выйти из лифта и направиться в ванную. Его второе самое любимое место в здании. _Очевидно_ , мастерская была первой.

Он разделся по пути в ванную, одежда для сна беспорядочно упала на пол, а Тони ступил на тёплый кафельный пол ванной, Джарвис был любезен, включая свет не так ярко.

Он старался не обращать внимания на дрожащие руки и ноги, открывая стеклянную дверь душа, ныряя внутрь, где вода была уже тёплой, но не обжигающе горячей, как он обычно включал. В этот раз был Джарвис, который всегда делал всё возможное, чтобы заботиться о Тони.

Тони поёжился даже под тёплыми струями, когда потянулся за шампунем. К сожалению, он чувствовал себя лишь немногим лучше к тому времени, когда он помыл тело мочалкой и волосы кондиционером. Он решил, что после кофе ему станет гораздо лучше.

Сорок минут спустя благополучного сидения в мастерской с чашкой хорошего напитка не принесло ему того душевного спокойствия, на которое он надеялся. Он чувствовал себя лучше, во всяком случае, физически, но его мысли постоянно возвращались к Питеру этим утром и о том, что это значило.

Увидев Питера…он не может заставить себя сказать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы _думать_ о словах прямо сейчас, ясно? Это было для него своего рода открытие. Питер переехал на базу чуть больше трех недель назад, до этого лишь бывая здесь почти каждые выходные, а иногда во время учёбы. Тони давно спросил его, не хочет ли он переехать, но до нынешнего лета он не проявлял особого интереса, говоря, что предпочёл бы остаться дома с Мэй, чтобы помогать ей по дому.

Однако сейчас? Очевидно, всё это из-за Хэппи. Тони был в восторге, когда узнал, что Хэппи здоров и _счастлив_ , и хотя Питер всё ещё морщился всякий раз, когда кто-нибудь упоминал Мэй и Хэппса _вместе_ , он желал им всего наилучшего. Это было горькой радостью для ребёнка. Он всегда был единственным, кто заботится о своей тёте, а она о нём, но теперь был кто-то, кто заполнял пространство Мэй, в которое Питер не вписывался. Он, конечно, был счастлив за них, но ощущал, что уже не вписывается в общую картину.

Поэтому и переехал на базу и фактически стал частью команды. Питер знал, что он был Мстителем, они сделали это официально, но он также знал, что был Питером Паркером в первую очередь, и всё они уважали тот факт, что у него всё ещё была подростковая жизнь.

Итак, они берегли его для специальных миссий, и если вы знаете, случилась мировая катастрофа.

Пока всё шло хорошо. Вот только теперь Тони каждый день находился в присутствии ребёнка. Обычно это не было чем-то ужасным, Тони всё-таки любил проводить с ним время. Наслаждался тем, что был рядом с ним в мастерской, когда тот работал над своими веб-шутерами и настраивал свой костюм. Наслаждался, что пацан время от времени помогает _ему_ с костюмом. Это было здорово — иметь рядом ум на таком же уровне, как и Тони для обсуждения различных вещей.

Всё шло хорошо, вроде как…до сегодняшнего утра, однако.

До этого момента он имел в виду, что проводил с Питером так много свободного времени, что ему приходилось подавлять своё иногда непреодолимое желание наклониться и поцеловать ребёнка в губы, когда он болтал о чём-то и выглядел слишком мило. Или когда Питер приносил ему чашку кофе и мило улыбался, протягивая чашку — Тони охотно _принимал_ её — ему приходилось так сильно кусать свою внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не сказать: _«я люблю тебя»_ вместо _«спасибо»_ , как совершенно нормальный человек.

Хотя Тони никогда не был нормальным, это так, к слову.

А потом произошло это утро.

Увидев Питера мягкого…такого _уютного_ , внутри у Тони всё перевернулось от непреодолимого желания схватить ребёнка и сделать с ним… _неописуемо грязные вещи._

Тони не должен так думать. _Не должен._

Он не знал, что делать с этим на самом деле. Он никогда раньше не видел Питера в таком наряде, никогда не видел его таким уютным, непринуждённым и просто…

Мозг Тони словно плавился.

Питеру было комфортно. _Комфортно._

У Тони так _перехватило_ дыхание, что он почувствовал головокружение. Питер чувствовал себя в безопасности. _Здесь._ На территории базы…

Это было серьёзно.

Типа, _реально_ серьёзно.

Вау.

Тони медленно вдохнул и кивнул. Окей. Теперь он понял, почему это так сильно его беспокоит. Питер чувствовал себя комфортно в своём доме. Это дом пацана теперь тоже. Всё это имело смысл. Питер всегда просто навещал базу раньше, никогда не относился к ней как с своему пространству, хотя и имел к ней доступ, когда хотел. Теперь Питер, по-видимому, живет там, где и Тони, официально.

Питер чувствовал себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы быть самим собой в собственном доме. Формально Тони тоже дома.

И от этой мысли в животе Тоне _не_ закружились маленькие сердитые бабочки. Абсолютно нет.

— Хм… — Тони вздохнул и качнул головой, тупо уставившись на приборы перед собой, на самом деле не видя их.

— Всё в порядке, сэр? — неуверенно спросил Джарвис.

— А когда со мной было что-нибудь _в порядке_ , Джей? — Тони покачал головой.

Многозначительная пауза Джарвиса говорила сама за себя.

Тони самоиронично усмехнулся, поднимаясь со своего места и направляясь к своему последнему костюму — Марку…кто их вообще теперь считает, честно? и продолжил размышлять о своём существовании.

Не совсем.

Он зациклился на Питере. Не стоит удивляться. Питер в эти дни занимал много его мыслей, да и вообще не был чем-то совершенно новым.

Интересно, всегда ли Питер ходит в такой… _удобной_ одежде, как… _эта_ , и есть ли у него другие свитера или другие… _Чёрт_. Он всё ещё не мог произнести слово на «ч», чтобы оно не вызывало мысли о… _вещах_.

Он потряс головой в попытке прояснить её и вытащил несколько разработок для костюма Питера, задаваясь вопросом, скоро ли придёт пацан с вышеупомянутым кофе и будет ли он заинтересован в том, чтобы возиться с разработками. На прошлой неделе они болтали о том, чтобы внести некоторые изменения в веб-шутеры, но никакого прогресса на этом фронте не было достигнуто из-за того, что _были летние каникулы, Мистер Старк._

И, очевидно, Нэд и ЭмДжей, хотели провести время на базе с Питером, поэтому Тони, конечно же, не стал поднимать эту тему снова, вместо этого убедившись, что у них есть всё, что могут пожелать трое подростков. У которых были — если хотите знать — _все_ конфеты, серьёзно, любые, любой фильм, который можно себе представить, у них под руками. Все видео игры и новейшие приставки, бассейн олимпийского размера, если они чувствовали себя чрезвычайно энергичными, любой музей, научная конференция и предварительный показ буквально _всего_ , что их сердца желали.

После трёх дней безостановочного использования различных _штучек_ Питер умолял Тони перестать. Питер оценил это, но только, _пожалуйста, перестаньте тратить деньги на нас, Мистер Старк. Мы найдём себя чем занять…хотя, может, оставим видеоигры и бассейн, они нам нравятся._ В итоге, Тони перестал. Дал им свободное пространство и всё такое.

Это не мешало Питеру появляться в мастерской всякий раз, когда ему хотелось, обычно без друзей, просто чтобы поболтать с Тони или принести ему обед, ужин или кофе. Обычно с кофе приносилась еда. Тони это нравилось, и он был уверен в том, что Питер знает об этом.

Вернемся к текущей _Ситуации_.

Питер носил очень _милые_ вещи по всей базе, и это было что-то новенькое. По крайней мере, для него. Интересно, видели ли его раньше…в чём-нибудь подобном? Когда он об этом подумал, никого, казалось, не _беспокоил_ внешний вид Паркера. Это не беспокоило Тони, просто…ну, его это возбуждало и беспокоило, ясно?

Так что, возможно, всё это было не так ново, как он думал, но знать наверняка он не мог, пока не спросит кого-нибудь, а Тони не собирался этого делать. Наверняка это привлечёт внимание к нему, а он и так уже _постарался на славу_ с вниманием.

Он поморщился, покачал головой и рассеяно прошёлся по голограммам костюма Питера и веб-шутерами, не совсем понимая в каком направлении он движется. Едва успевая сосредоточиться на работе больше, чем три секунды, не думая о Питере, как Джарвис предупредил его о Питере, который поднимался на лифте.  
Видите, Тони был доволен, что Джарвис был умничкой и слишком хорошо его знал.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — пробормотал он, увеличивая несколько голограмм с костюмом Питера, а затем изо всех сил стараясь сделать вид, что он глубоко задумался/невероятно занят и _в полном порядке, он в полном порядке_.

Музыка перестала играть как раз в тот момент, когда открылись двери лифта, и Тони был благодарен Джарвису за то, что он сохранил присутствие духа на более сносном уровне, чтобы не расстроить Питера и не вызвать у Тони мигрень так скоро после панической…

— Эй, Мистер Старк…

Тони уловил запах кофе ещё до того, как полностью обернулся к парню для приветствия. Яркая улыбка, которую он прилепил на своё лицо, быстро исчезла, как только он увидел Питера.

Он больше не был в том наряде.

Вместо это на нём была пара чёрных выцветших джинсов, красная футболка и потрёпанные чёрные конверсы. Он тоже принял душ, его волосы всё еще вились и были влажными. Тони сглотнул, улыбка с губ исчезла стремительно быстро. Видимо, слишком, быстро, потому что Питер остановился и неловко уставился на него.

— Что-то не так, Мистер Старк? — спросил он тихо, слишком тихо, почти грустно.

_Разочарование._

Тони мысленно выругал себя, покачал головой и вновь прочистил горло. Он собирался сказать Питеру, что нет, что он просто удивился, увидев его, даже когда знал, что Питер придёт, но вместо это он сказал:

— Ты переоделся…

_Вау, так держать, Старк._

— Э-э, — начал Питер, но тут Тони быстро махнул рукой и в то же время жестом подозвал его к себе.

Питер сделал ещё один шаг к нему, но потом остановился.

— Не обращай на меня внимания, у меня не все в голове. Я просто имел в виду, что ты хорошо выглядел в том, что на тебе было раньше, почему ты переоделся? Ага… — Тони действительно нужно было прекратить говорить прямо сейчас.

Питер покосился на него пару секунд.

— Я…э-э…подумал, вам было бы более… _комфортно_ , если бы я не был…ну, вы понимаете, — он скривился, указывая на себя, словно это каким-то образом объясняло то, что он пытался сказать.

А теперь Тони косо глядел на него.

— Что? — выпалил он, а потом, — _что?_ — встревоженно спросил он.

— Ну просто вы…выглядели _удивлённо_ , когда увидели меня тогда. Подумал, что вы испытываете отвращение или…

— _Боже…_ — выдохнул Тони, запрокинув голову и глядя в потолок. — Питер, **нет…**

Тони оказался перед ним ещё до того, как он приказал своему телу двигаться, обнял его за плечи и ободряюще сжал. Питер смотрел на него ошарашенно и неуверенно, широко раскрыв глаза и приоткрыв рот от удивления.

— Мне очень, очень жаль, если у тебя сложилось такое впечатление. Я… Извини, что ты так подумал. Нет, я не испытываю отвращения к твоему выбору одежды, Питер. Это не… — Тони разочарованно покачал головой и посмотрел в блестящие тёмные глаза Питера.

— Вы не…? — тихо спросил Питер.

Тони потряс головой.

— _Нет_ , я всё ещё почти спал на кухне, когда обернулся на тебя, ты был сонный и счастливый, и я так _обрадовался_ , увидев тебя таким, что это вызвало некоторые ужасные воспоминания, когда тебя…ну… _не было_ … — запинаясь, закончил он.

Питер смотрел на него с открытым от изумления ртом, высоко поднятыми бровями и широко раскрытыми глазами, и на его щеках появился здоровый румянец, хотя Тони был совершенно уверен, что минуту назад его там не было.

— _Оу_ … — прохрипел Питер, и голос его внезапно стал напряжённым, когда осознание пришло к нему, словно его ударили. — Я… _окей_ …в этом есть…смысл.

Тони кивнул, медленно расправляя плечи и делая решительный шаг назад, наблюдая за Питером, который пытался взять себя в руки.

— _Кроме того_ , я же говорил тебе, что твои чу… _носки_ выглядят мило, — он чуть не подавился этим словом, категорически отказываясь произносить слово _«чулки»_.

_О боже мой_.

Тони _умирал_.

Питер смотрел на него слишком пристально.

— Значит, они вам…понравились, — спокойно произнёс Питер совершенно нейтральным голосом.

Тони полностью _облажался._

Тони быстро кивнул и пожал плечами.

— Сказал же, они тебе идут, — беззаботно сказал он.

Питер ничего на это не ответил и вместо этого протянул Тони кофе, который принёс с собой. Тони взял его.

— Вот ваш кофе, а я…пойду перекушу, — объяснил он, поворачиваясь и направляясь обратно.

Тони растерянно смотрел, как он направляется к лифту.

— Я не совсем уверен, что вы в порядке, если собираетесь продолжать говорить мне, что мои чулки выглядели _мило_ и _идут_ мне, вместо того, чтобы шутить. Вы явно всё ещё думаете об этом.

— Нет! — пискнул Тони.

 _Обожеблять, — пискнул_ он.

Питер остановился у лифта и, обернувшись, недоверчиво посмотрел через плечо на Тони. Когда Тони делал вид, что ему всё равно, Питер полностью повернулся к так называемому гению.

— Скажите мне ещё раз, вы думаете, что мои… _чулки_ милые, — пробормотал Питер, оценивающе глядя.

Следующий вдох Тони был в лучшем случае дрожащим, потому что его мозг кричал: _это ловушка, это ловушка. Отбой! Отбой!_

Тони должен был пресечь всё это.

— Они действительно миленькие, — тихо признался он, горло его сжалось так быстро, а челюсть громко стиснулась, когда медленная улыбка начала растягиваться в уголках сладких губ Питера.

Питер просто _промычал_ что-то, разглядывая его, а затем отвернулся, и Тони едва смог различить румянец на щеках молодого человека, когда тот обернулся, теперь уже в полной безопасности лифта, прижавшись спиной к его задней стенке и глядя на Тони с застенчивой улыбкой на красивом лице.

Через мгновение двери лифта закрылись.

— _Блять…_ — _с чувством_ произнёс Тони.


	4. Chapter 4

Вскоре Питер вернулся в мастерскую с пакетом, полным чизбургеров и картошки фри из любимой закусочной Тони, находящейся в тридцати минутах езды. Когда Тони в замешательстве посмотрел на пакеты с едой, Питер просто пожал плечами и сказал, что просто _прогулялся_. Тони прыснул со смеху, и это было так словно всё вернулось на круги своя, будто ничего необычного между ними не произошло. Питер больше не задавал никаких _странных_ вопросов, а Тони как обычно перекидывался с ним _нахальными_ шутками, пока они заканчивали работать над его костюмом. Ближе к вечеру они начали работу над его веб-шутерами.

Ничего странного.

Никаких комментариев по поводу утреннего наряда Питера не последовало, но на самом деле Тони следовало бы знать лучше, чем тешить себя надеждами, что Питер — о, как безнадёжно — больше не поднимет эту тему. Но вот, гляньте! Едва они ступили на пол общей комнаты в поисках еды — учитывая, что сейчас было 7:30 вечера и они _умирали с голоду_ — как пацан принёс её.

— Значит, вам…будет нормально, если я буду носить свою… _удобную_ одежду по всей базе, да, Мистер Старк? — мягко спросил Питер, и Тони на мгновение растерялся, пока до него не дошло, что он совершенно не хочет быть в двух футах позади Паучка, когда тот спросил это.

— М-м, да? Я имею в виду, что это твой дом, Питер. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было комфортно здесь, не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, что не можешь быть собой рядом со мной или остальной командой. В своём доме ты можешь носить буквально всё, что захочешь Пити. Ты ведь понимаешь это, да? — настоял Тони.

Питер оглянулся через плечо на своего наставника, слегка приподняв бровь.

— Да…наверное, я просто не хотел расстраивать…

Тони поднял руку и встал рядом с парнем.

— Питер, ты — это ты, и мы все тебя любим тебя за тебя, а не за мужественное лицо, которое ты напускаешь на себя, когда трудно. Будь собой, и если это включает в себя ношение больших свитеров и гольфов, то валяй, карапуз.

Рот Питера несколько раз открылся и закрылся, прежде чем он робко и мягко улыбнулся Тони и коротко кивнул.

— Хорошо, Мистер Старк. С-спасибо.

Тони усмехнулся, бросив через плечо _больше не спрашивай об этом_ , когда они вошли в кухню, добавляя: «просто носи под свитерами шорты. Я _не хочу_ , чтобы Клинт ныл и жаловался из-за того, что ещё больше голых задниц оскверняют нашу мебель»

Питер не смог сдержать рвущегося наружу смеха, и да… _всё прошло хорошо_ , рассеяно подумал Тони, улыбаясь и счастливо кивая самому себе, когда они наткнулись на супер солдатов, задержавшихся у кухонной стойки и готовящих попкорн для какого-то фильма, который хотела посмотреть остальная команда.

— Как раз вовремя, — объявил Стив, улыбаясь паре вошедших на кухню. — Мы делаем попкорн и печенье для кино. Не присоединитесь?

Питер засиял, а затем быстро выудил свой телефон из кармана, чувствуя вибрацию.

— О, круто! Да, я с удовольствием, ничего, если Нэд и ЭмДжей будут с нами? Они уже едут сюда.

— Конечно, мы поставим фильм на паузу, пока они не приедут, — согласился Стив, бросив взгляд на Нат, которая ждала в гостиной вместе с Вандой, Брюсом, Тором и Клинтом.

— Мы подождём, не волнуйся. Поставлю Марио Карт, чтобы убить время, — согласилась она, ухмыляясь, когда глаза Клинта и Тора _загорелись._

— _Клёво_ … — выдохнул Питер, бросая взгляд на солдат, а затем снова на Мистера Старка. — Вы пойдете с нами?

Тони на секунду замешкался. Он всегда присоединялся к их кино-ночам, по крайней мере, так часто, как только мог. Джарвис даже делал всё возможное, чтобы Тони знал о них, если он был слишком занят проектом, над которым работал. Тони ценил это.

— Да, конечно, почему бы и нет? — он пожал плечами и ободряюще улыбнулся парнишке.

— _Офигенно_ , — Питер улыбнулся, — я быстро переоденусь и возьму пару ещё пару подушек и одеял. Скоро вернусь.

Тони кивнул, ни о чём не думая, наблюдая за Питером, ступающему к лифту.

Ошибка номер миллиард одиннадцать.


End file.
